


Meanwhile, Back on Earth

by kentucka



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentucka/pseuds/kentucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Not quite how I envisioned spending my evening," John sighs.</i></p><p><i>"Yet the best Cardiff can offer in terms of nightly entertainment."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Back on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil_Jy (eviljy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljy/gifts).



With the last of his remaining strength, John pushes himself up onto his elbows, and rolls off Jack. Barely, he notices the goose bumps that immediately appear on Jack’s sweat-slick forearms and chest, but the satisfied, lazy smile is so prominent it is hard to overlook.

“Not quite how I envisioned spending my evening,” John sighs.

“Yet the best Cardiff can offer in terms of nightly entertainment.”

There is Jack’s endearing self-confidence again, the raised eyebrows and crooked grin, the same that accompanied the bad pick-up line in the pub, and made it irresistible. John senses a certain vulnerability hidden behind the cocky attitude, but it is not his place to ask. Instead, he lets his hand travel up that broad chest and rest wrapped around Jack’s neck, enjoying the way Jack arches into the touch.

“Dunno ‘bout that,” John teases, but quickly touches their lips together when Jack draws an indignant breath. “You do have an interesting coat there, though. What decade are you from, that you wear 1940ies Royal Air Force uniforms?”

Jack’s laugh is a puff of warm air against John’s nose. “What would you do if I answered, the 51st century?”

John tilts his head in consideration for a second. “I guess… I’d say that’s nothing compared to calling Atlantis your home.”

“I thought Atlantis is The Lost City, sunk, somewhere at the bottom of an ocean?”

“Yeah.” With a dreamy smile, John flops back down next to Jack. He can still remember that first hour after their arrival, when Rodney was mid-rant about all the wonders of Ancient technology which allowed the city to stay submerged, and suddenly stopped, amazed by the actual beauty of it. Dr. Rodney McKay, speechless. Even so shortly after meeting him, John had known how special a moment that had been. “Yeah, it was.”


End file.
